Computer simulations for experiments involving the impact of one object with another object have widespread applications. For example, automobile manufacturers use such simulations in designing safer vehicles. In a totally different technology field, scientist uses such simulations to study the effectiveness of a missile destroying a moving or stationary target. Regardless of the particular application, it is an overall goal to design a computer simulation that can accurately produce data concerning possible outcomes of the physical phenomena of interest pertaining to two or more objects. However, there is a tradeoff between accuracy and simulation run time. Generally, the more complex a simulation is in order to achieve better accuracy, the longer it takes for that simulation to run to completion. In fact, very complex computer simulations, such as so-called “hydrocodes” can take several days or longer to execute on highly sophisticated models of certain physical events.
Fast-running computer simulations are much more preferred but existing fast computer simulations suffer from lower fidelity and reliability. Nevertheless, faster simulations have the benefit that scientists can make changes to one or more parameters of the simulation, re-run the simulation and quickly see the results with the changed parameters. Thus, it is an ongoing goal in the design of computer simulations to develop estimation techniques that are based to the greatest extent possible in relevant physical processes, have high fidelity yet can run to completion in relatively short intervals of time.